Hetalia Random Oneshots
by 123Charisma321
Summary: This is a book that I just dump random oneshots. Will be updated randomly and request are ok. These oneshots don't really link together and extra scenes from my other book 'The Diary of Secrets - Love the Ancients'.
1. Iggy is such a child

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[I'm starting a random Hetalia story book. I'm just going to dump my hetalia oneshots into this book, and we're starting with some England!]**_

England, America had decided, was a hypocrite. Always treating America like he was a child and just rolling his eyes when America tells him that HE IS A GROWN-ASS MAN! This is the story on four times America witnessed England be called a child.

 _ **SUMMER: FRANCE**_

This meeting was going nowhere… again. Everyone was going crazy, but the center of all of this commotion was - of course - England and France.

"You act like a spoiled brat sometimes, I swear!" France wailed as he waved his hands around dramatically before continuing. "It's probably my fault! I spoilt you rotten when I had control over you! You still act like you're a six year old! Always pouting and throwing tantrums left and right! Let's not forget when you came to your older years! That rebellious stage almost killed me!"

England snarled in rage, "I am NOT a child!"

"You're pouting!" France claimed, pointing at the slightly younger nation.

"AM _NOT_!" England screeched, stomping his left foot on the ground. His eyes widened when he realised what he had just done. He growled at the smirking frenchman and spun around on his feet, leaving the room.

France laughed turning towards Prussia, "I told you I could get him to act like a child. Pay up!" Prussia groaned under his breath and handed his friend $20.

America kept staring at the door England had just stomped out of in shock, "Wow… and he calls _me_ a child. Not cool dude." America huffed and turned to everyone else, dismissing the idea of England acting like a child.

 _ **AUTUMN: NORWAY**_

It was a time for a break and a few nations decided to go out to eat lunch together. This group consisted of England, France, Canada, America, Norway and Iceland.

As they finished up eating, they turned to the direction that a whine came from. There they saw Norway slightly scowling as he rubbed England's face with a napkin. The brit was squirming in his seat, trying to get away from the norwegian.

"Stop~" England whined, trying to tilt his head away but Norway kept it in place.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't such a messy eater! Honestly, sometimes I forget why you call yourself a gentleman if you can't keep your standards up." Norway lightly scolded as if he were England's mother. "Stop squirming!"

"I'm not a child!"

Iceland looked amused at Norway, remembering the times when he was in England's spot when he was younger. It was nice seeing Norway act like a mum again.

America looked at the scene in shock. That's twice, _twice_ someone has treated his former brother as a child. He couldn't believe it.

 _ **WINTER: SPAIN**_

America looked up as England entered the meeting room, shivering. There was an unexpected snowstorm here in America (the mass of land) and some nation's weren't prepare for it to come while there was a meeting.

Spain quickly went up to the brit with a spare blanket, "You should take better care of yourself, Inglaterra! How many time have I told you to check the weather before you leave!" Spain wrapped the blanket around the smaller nation tightly, leading him over his chair and forcing him to sit down.

England just growled slightly as a blush raised onto his already pink cheeks, "I'm not a child." Just because the world was against him, England let out a high pitched sneeze causing Spain to squeal.

"Are you sure, amigo? Because that sounded quite childish to me!"

America had to laugh at that one.

 **SPRING: SCOTLAND**

The red head had shown up in place of Ireland, who was sick* and couldn't make it. America had never seen him before but England supposedly knew him. America thinks this because as soon as England had opened the door and walked past the strange man, he was pulled down to sit in his lap.

England blushed hard and tried to get away from the redhead, "Scot!" he whined, "Let me go~ I'm not a child!"

Scotland raised a large eyebrow, "Ye'll always be a child to me, wee brother." he patted the blondes hair getting a smack on his hand and more squirming, to which he only laughed at.

America had just stared in shock, England definitely _was_ acting like a child…

 **CONFRONTATION:**

"IGGY!" America screamed as he tackled England in a hug, sending them onto the ground.

"What do you want?" the brit said in irritation.

America grinned, "I learnt something this year."

England fake gasped, "You did? Well that's surely a first!" OK so he really wasn't helping himself with that statement.

America just smirked, "You're such a hypocrite! You say _I_ act like a child when _you_ do it all the time!"

SMACK!

England growled fiercely at America after punching his stomach, "I'm NOT a child!"

And with that, the representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland stomped out of the room.

America just smiled, _such a child…_

 _[THE END]_

 _*Meaning Ireland was out drinking._


	2. Stupid Romania!

_Romania decides to drop by to see Fem!Norway, but she just had a shower..._

The warm water flowed soothingly down her back, relaxing her muscles that were tense from a long day of paperwork, meetings and that stupid damned Dane. Ah, yes. This was a normal day for Norway, poor girl.

The blonde signed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. She looked around only to huff in annoyance as she realised that she had left her clothes on her bed. Opening the door, Norway walked out, coming face-to-face with Romania, a friend of hers.

Romania stared at Norway in shock as his eyes slowly started to wander down her body. Norway's face heated up as her annoyance scale was over loading to major 'pissed off' levels. She opened her mouth and let out a loud - slightly high pitched - scream.

Romania's eyes shot out of his skull as he saw a small but deadly foot invade his vision.

~(O.O)~

Meanwhile, downstairs was different story.

Denmark was whining about the slap mark on his face that hurt because of Norway, Finland was helping him ice it, Sweden watched his wife and Iceland just started to shake his head, secretly finding Denmark's pain funny.

That all changed when they heard the scream.

"Was that Norway?!" Finland asked worried.

"Don't worry, Norge! I'll save you!" Denmark yelled jumping up.

Sweden grunted and followed along with Iceland, whom was worried for his sis- Norway. Totally not his sister, pffft, what are you talking about? And he wasn't worried, either! What?! Stop looking at me like that! It's true!

Anyway…

The group ran up the stairs and towards the only females room, only to be stopped as something crashed through the wall.

"Romania~" a sadistic voice sang. The other Nordic nation's looked into the room just as Norway walked out, only wearing her towel. She also appeared to be dragging Denmark's old axe behind her.

Denmark's eyes widened as his nose started to bleed, Finland's face became bright red and Sweden tried to avoid looking at Norway, a small blush on his face. Iceland only smirked, not even affected in anyway by his siste- NORWAY'S, display of her body.

Norway's face had an evil smile placed on it, "Any last words~?" she asked, lifting the axe above her head.

 _How the fuc_ \- not important.

Romania screamed as the weapon came down on him and used his magic to teleport himself away, his terror filled screeches still being heard all across Europe.

Norway's face returned to it's normal deadpanned expression as she looked at the others, "Hello, just teaching Romania a lesson." dropping the axe, she then turned on her heel and headed into her room, the broken wall fixing itself after her. Iceland snuck in behind her.

Three out of four Nordics stood frozen as the other left to Norway's room, remembering to knock before entering, as to not end up like poor, poor Romania. Denmark, Finland and Sweden were now scarred for life, which kinda sucks because they're nations.

Poor losers...

~(O.O)~

"Did you have to scare everyone like that?" Iceland ask the woman that laid on his chest barely awake. It was a hard day, Norway deserved to be pampered.

"Mmm hmm…" she trailed off, slumped on her brother.

There they were, peacefully sprawled out on the large bed, the comforter resting overtop of them, the siblings were just enjoying the warmth of each other. A truly beautiful relationship between them.

"Hey, Ice." Norway mumbled a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" Iceland hummed in question.

"Call me big sister." she demand completely seriously.

...Well, they tried to be peaceful, at least.

"NO!"

 _[THE END]_


	3. Dark Italy x Romano

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[This is Incest. Don't like, don't read. Simple. This is my OTP, I love my babies!]**_

 **Dark!Italy x Romano**

I watched Spain latch onto MY brother. How dare that spanish idiot touch him? Romano is mine! I've had enough of other nations touching him! It's time to make him mine!

I walk up to Romano and Spain with a smile on my face. Turning to my brother I say, "Ve~ fratello! Can you help me with my paperwork?"

Romano sighed and pushed Spain off of him roughly, "Fine, fine. It's not my damn job but I have nothing else to do anyway." he walked up to me and we got into our shared car. Romano decided that my driving was too dangerous and wanted to drive us home. I just sat in the passenger seat with a small smirk on my face. So gullible, Roma~

~(O.O)~

"Why the hell are we going down into the basement, Feli?" Romano asked as we walked down the stairs.

I smiled at him, "Ve~ I left something down here and just need to get it first." Romano just nodded and followed me without asking any more questions.

Once we got down Romano tried looking around but he couldn't see. My eyes were already adjusted to the darkness and I silently crept behind Romano and wrapped my arms around his smaller waist. Romano jumped and tried to turn around but I wouldn't let him.

"V-veneziano! What the fuck?!" he started squirming which annoyed me a lot. I placed the syringe that I hid in my pocket to my brothers neck. He froze.

"Ve~ now, now…" I sung insanely, "Fratello should stop moving around. This is filled with a liquid that will knock you out in extreme pain. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Romano took a shaky breath and shook his head slightly. "Good~" I purred into his ear causing Romano to shiver in fear. "Now, you're going to do exactly as I say, correct?" he nodded without saying anything. "Sit down in the chair that is about three step to your right." I let him go and he did what I said. I chained his wrists to the arms of the small wooden chair. I then chained his ankles to the front legs of it.

"F-feli…?" he asked uncertainty. I just smiled and took a whip off the wall. Romano still couldn't see what I was doing.

"I looo~ve fratello." I dragged out with a crazy giggle, "But I haaa~te everyone always touching him." my tone of voice darkened at the thought of someone touching MY Romano. "And I hate very much when fratello let's someone else touch him." I brought the whip down on Romano's chest, ripping the shirt and causing him to cry out in pain. "Mi dispiace, fratello. I don't want to hurt you, but you need to be punished…"

~(O.O)~

It's been 4 years since I locked my brother down in the basement and I think it has really helped him.

I start walking down the stairs, "Fratello~~~" I purred out, "I'm home, ve~"

Romano lifted his head and stared at me with nothing but love in his eyes. Okay, so maybe I brainwashed him into thinking that we're in love, but that's only because we are!

"I have good news! You're punishment is over! Isn't that good?" I asked, stroking his head. He leaned into the touch and nodded his head. I smirked and spoke again, "You just need to say the phrase I taught you, then you can come upstairs with me!"

I lifted a glass of water up to my brothers lips and tipped it so he could drink to soothe his throat. Once he was finished he took and breath, "I love fratello. Nobody else. The other nation's can't have me because I belong to Feli. Ti amo fratello." I smiled brightly and untied Romano from the uncomfortable chair, lifting him up.

"Ti amo Lovi~" I purred walking back up the stairs to my - now our - room. I filled the tub in the connected bathroom with warm water and peeled off the bloody and torn clothes. I place him gently into the tub and started to clean him. After I dried him I wrapped his wounds and placed him in bed.

He looked up at me and I smirked, "Sleep Lovi~ we have to go to a meeting tomorrow and every~one will see you again." And that you are MINE!

Romano smiled at me and nodded, falling asleep very fast. The other nations had been asking me questions on Romano's location to which I would just smile and say that it was none of their business. What a shock it gave them.

I climbed into bed next to Romano, happy that the punishment is over because now I can hold my fratello in my arms~

~(O.O)~

As we walked into the meeting room many nations looked shocked at my brother. I just smirked slightly, amused at their stares.

Romano continued to walk to our seats before Spain interrupted us. He went to tackle fratello in a hug but was dodged. Good boy~

When we sat down Germany hesitantly started the meeting. The time went by quickly until it was time to end. Before it was ended I stood up.

"Ve~ I have an announcement!" I smiled fakely at everyone. They looked at me expectantly and I grinned, this was going to be fun~ "Every single one of you has touched MY Lovino and it pisses me off. So I decided to do something about it."

I threw knives at various nations as the others got up to run. Romano stayed calmly in his seat, waiting for me to tell him what to do. A bunch of my soldiers came in and caught those who tried to run. They would be chained to the wall in the basement.

I laughed and walked over to Romano. He looked up at me innocently and stood up. Making sure that everyone was watching, I pulled him into a possessive kiss. The others around us gasped watching as I dominated my brother. Since I like torturing these poor people I started to undress Romano, turning him around and making love to him in front of everyone. Some started to cry as they were forced to watch me penetrate my fratello. Not that Romano minded, he was moaning his head off.

The screams in my basement later were soooo~ amusing. I have my brother and my revenge. Who knew it was this easy to take what I wanted~?

 _[THE… END?]_


	4. Norway's Story

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[This is an extra from my other book,**_ _ **The Diary of Secrets, -Love the Ancients**_ _ **, in celebration of my IceNor chapter!]**_

" _Once upon a time, there lived a sad and lonely boy. He barely made it through the day and wondered during the night. Alone he was. The teasing at school and the fighting at home made him miserable. Not a friend or loved one he had._

 _One night as he was roaming alone, a strange man dressed in all black came up to him._

' _Are you lost, dear boy?' the man asked. The boy shook his head and continued walking._

 _The following night he once again walked, running into the man another time._

' _Are you lost, dear boy?' the man asked. The boy shook his head and continued walking._

 _Every night when the boy went for walks he ran into the man. Over and over again the man would ask, 'Are you lost, dear boy?' to which his just shook his head and continued walking._

 _Years passed and the boy was fifthteen, yet he still ran into the man every night. The same question was asked, 'Are you lost, dear boy?' and the same reply was given, a shake of the head and then walking away._

 _Everything was the same until one day the teasing at school went to far. The boy cried as he walked through the night. He came to a familiar spot when a voice rang around the area, 'Are you lost, dear boy?'_

' _Yes.' the boy whispered._

 _He started to choke on the air, struggling to get oxygen into his lungs. He couldn't. The last thing the boy ever saw was the saddened face of the man cloaked in a black before everything faded._

 _The man sigh, 'Another lost soul you were, dear boy.' and with that he walked away, fading into the night._ "

Iceland tilted his head to the side, "What does that story mean, big brother." the young colony asked.

Norway smiled, "Death can face you at anytime in your life. The choices you make can affect your future. Because the boy ignored death for so long he survived through life, but because he talked to death that night, Death took him away."

The young boy was still confused, "But why did Death take the boy away?" he questioned.

"Because if everyone lived, then the world would be too crowded. Death can be unfair to people, but if there is even a tiny reason, then his will take hold of it. It's his job."

"But why did he take the boy?"

"Because the boy felt so miserable. Since he felt that way, Death ended it for him." Norway finished. "Now, time for bed."

Iceland tiredly look up at Norway, "Will Death take big brother away from me?"

Norway stroked Iceland's hair tenderly, "No," he assured, "big brother will always be here."

Iceland smile and finally fell asleep. Norway let out a sigh and looked out the window, thinking of the true story. Not the story of the boy who ran into Death every night and turned him away only to talk to him in the end, but the story of a boy who owned a gun and took a walk every night, asking himself if it was time to go or not. In the end, the outcome was the same.

Present day:

Iceland stared at Norway from his spot on the couch, "I figured it out." he stated simply.

Norway raised a questioning eyebrow, "Figured what out?"

"The story about the boy and Death." Norway tilted his head to the side as if to say 'Oh really?'. "It was actually a story about a depressed boy who was bullied at school and his parents always fought. He owned a gun - probably from one of his parents drawers - and would take it with him on his walk each night. Every time he would ask himself if he should end it all. He always didn't. The bullying at school became too much and he finally finished it, therefore ending his suffering. Am I correct?"

Norway let a tiny smile grace his face as he stood up and walked to the door, "Spot on."

Iceland called out to him before he could leave the room, "What I don't understand is why you told me the story."

Norway didn't even turn around. He just answered with a simple, "Who knows?" and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Iceland stared, utterly confused. He was hiding something, wasn't he? Iceland would figure it out, he was sure of himself.

Behind the door, Norway rubbed his wrist, ' _Should I have given him the hint?'_ he asked himself, ' _We'll see…'_

With that, the Norwegian walked away.


	5. This Is Where I Fall

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 **[I got bored in class and this probably isn't in tune but... oh well!]**

 **This Is Where I Fall**

 _This is where I fall_

 _My blood split in the halls_

 _My body aches in pain_

 _And I can't see a thing,_

 _But I'll keep trying_

 _To defend all my friends_

 _Only when you are safe_

 _Will I finally rest my eyes_

 _This is where you fall_

 _Your blood stains these walls_

 _Your eyes are slipping closed_

 _As my voice screams out in pain_

 _Take us back_

 _Let us replay this game_

 _I don't want to be alone_

 _You can try to catch me!_

 _Crying out loud_

 _The rain just won't stop  
I will save everyone this time_

 _I won't be alone_

 _You will live_

 _So help me God_

 _I won't let you win this, you monster!_

 _To the me who lives at_

 _Some point in another time_

 _How many times will I make mistakes?_

 _How many more times will I_

 _Have to lie to them?_

 _How many more times will I_

 _Have to watch them die?_

 _I will go back in time to_

 _Save your life_

 _No matter what_

 _I will not let you fade away_

 _Like someone I once knew_

 _Please don't leave me here alone_

 _In this hell called a nightmare_

 _If you leave me again_

 _I will lose myself_

 _This is where I fall_

 _My blood spilt in the halls_

 _My body aches in pain_

 _But I still smile for you_

 _I will die_

 _Instead of you so please_

 _Save yourself from this hell_

 _I really wished to leave with you_

 _I love you all_

 _Please don't forget all_

 _The good times we had_

 _And don't forget about me_

 _I will not let you fall with me_

 _Now please run away_

 _This is my final farewell_

 _Goodbye to you my dear friends._


	6. Romano in the Storage Closet!

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[Extra from my other book, 'The Diary of Secrets, - Love the Ancients'. It's basically what happened when Spain locked Romano in the storage closet when he was younger. This is in the Italies teenage days, enjoy!]**_

CRASH!

The vase fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces, some flying around and hitting the young boy who was trying to get up from falling over, cutting the skin and drawing blood. Spain ran into the room after hearing the crash. He had been very stressed these past couple of weeks and Romano's inability to walk properly was starting to get on his nerves. The boy had said that he feet were in pain but the older just brushed it off as him being lazy. "Romano!" he shouted, "That was an expensive vase!"

Romano brushed off the glass from his bleeding arms while wincing in pain, "Not my fault, bastard! My feet won't listen to me!"

Spain picked up his bleeding henchman and started walking downstairs, into the basement, "That is a lie, Romano, and I know it! I hate having to do this, but it's time to give you a punishment!"

He opened the storage door and placed the short teenage boy in the middle of the small and dark room. Romano's eyes widened in fear, he hated the dark, "W-wait a minute! You can't leave me in here, you jerk!" his voice shook, he had always hated the dark.

"It's only until I clean up, Lovi~" Spain said as he walked to the door, "You'll be fine." Romano ran to the locked door, trying to open it. He smashed his bleeding fist against the door while shouting insult, tears starting to form in his eyes. Spain shook his head and walked upstairs, ignoring the younger boy.

A week later…

Now, Spain knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was. The house was clean and quiet, but nothing really screamed out of the place. He shrugged and opened the front door, letting Austria, Hungary and a teenaged Veneziano in the house.

"Hola!" Spain greeted happily.

Veneziano gave him his usual closed eye smile, "Ciao, big brother Spain! Ve~ Where is mio fratello?"

Spain paused, thinking. Where was his cute little henchman? That's why it's been so quiet, because Romano hadn't been breaking something. When was he last Spain saw… him…

Spain's eyes widened, "I left him downstairs!" he ran down into the basement, the other three following confused. Rummaging through his pocket he found the key and open the small storage closet and opened the door. The light from the basement trickled in and what they saw made them gasp in horror.

Romano laid in the far corner of the dark area, unconscious. His usual pink maids dress was torn in places from the falling vase last week and his skin was covered in dried blood. Small glass shards surrounded the boy and he had dried tear marks running down his face. His face was red with an obvious fever.

"Spain," Austria's voice was hauntingly quiet, "what happened to him?"

Spain flinched, "I - umm… forgot that I put him down here as a punishment… a week ago." he stammered.

Veneziano's face hardened, an expression none had seen him wear, as he walked over to the usually cherry male while gripping his broom tightly in his hand, "Mr Spain," he spoke with a low voice, "you really are stupid."

SMACK!

Spain howled in pain as Veneziano hit him repeatedly with the broom that felt as if it were made of steel. Hungary swung her pan down on the male as well and Austria picked up the small boy shivering in the corner, "We''l be taking Romano home with us."

Austria walked out with Romano in his arms while Hungary and Veneziano gave one last hard hit each before stomping out.

Romano woke to the feeling of a cold rag being placed on his burning forehead. His olive eyes slowly blinked open and adjusted to the soft light of the afternoon dripping threw the window and the fluffy blankets that were wrapped around him. Okay, so he definitely wasn't anywhere in Spain's house. Romano felt a gentle hand run over his face. He leaned into the touch with a small sigh. Veneziano giggled as his brother fell back into a peaceful sleep, hand still on Romano's cheek.

"Buona notte, fratellone." he whispered softly to his sick brother. Spain had lost all of Veneziano's trust thanks to this incident and he sure as hell will do what it takes to keep him away from his dearest Romano. Spain couldn't have him again.

Romano was Veneziano's in the first place, anyway.


	7. Romano died, but I love him

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[I had to...]**_

 _ **What if Romano died before Veneziano introduced him to Germany and Japan?**_

"Ve~ come on Germany, Japan! I want you to meet someone!" Italy Veneziano claimed happily.

"We are coming, Italy-kun," Japan ran after him out of breath, "please calm down!"

Germany muttered to himself annoyed, "Why aren't you this fast in training?"

Veneziano lead his two friends through the streets of Rome while carrying a large bouquet of lilies, the national flower of Italy. The sun was high in the sky, beaming down on the cheerful country and his friends as they walked with a slight breeze blowing into their faces. Women around them stared at the familiar man who always brought flowers for his special someone every weekend. They smiled sadly, knowing where he was going.

Germany looked around the cemetery confused, "I thought you said we were meeting someone?"

Veneziano looked up with a smile as his eyes opened for the first time in the week, "We are! He's over here!" he dragged the two over to a large gravestone that looked to be more of a memorial with the big angel statue sitting against a rock with a hand place on the stone.

 _Here lies Lovino Vargas,_

 _A great brother, friend and lover,_

 _Forever to be remembered and missed,_

 _South Italia Republica Romano,_

 _Rest in peace._

The two friends stared at the Italian nation as he placed the flowers on the grave. Surrounding the entire grave was various plants, seemingly growing from the grave itself. Different animals, such as birds and stray cats seemed to be attracted to the grave.

"Ve~ This is my big brothers resting place," Veneziano started, his voice lowering considerably, "he died a couple decades ago. He was the southern half of the country while I was the northern, but because of the unification, one of us had to die. It was supposed to be me…" Veneziano trailed off as tears started to fall from his honey eyes. The wind picked up, seeming to swirl around him in a hug, "...He decided it would be him that would fade."

Japan hesitated before asking, "What was his name, Italy-kun?"

Veneziano smiled sadly, "South Italy or Romano, like my name was North Italy or Veneziano before the unification. Or just Lovino. He hated it when people shortened his name." he sighed, leaning into the wind that was holding him up, "How have you been, fratello?" The wind stopped but the area around them became a warm temperature, "Hmm… that's good. I brought my friends to meet you! I wish you could actually meet them properly."

Germany and Japan looked at their friend, the area was reacting with his brothers response? That's new. Veneziano talked as they listened and the graveyard responded. It started to get late, so Veneziano said his goodbye sadly, promising to come back and visit at a later date. "Ve~" he turned to his friends with his cheerful smile, "would you two like to stay the night?"

They agreed and the three walked through the darkening streets of Rome. Some of the women smiled at them and Veneziano made sure to smile back, fratello always taught him to be kind to the ladies!

They arrived at a large mansion and walked in. Veneziano turned the light on and saw a note placed on the show rack, "Ve~?" he picked up the note, reading it out loud, "'There is a surprise waiting for you in your own room, love Grandpa Rome'. Wonder what the surprise is? Grandpa doesn't usually contract the living like this." Veneziano showed his friends to their rooms before going to his own to check out the surprise from his grandfather.

Opening his door, he nearly fell to his knees in shock of what he saw. Lying in his old bed that he once shared with Romano, was the man himself sleeping peacefully under the covers. Veneziano went up to his fratello and searched for a pulse. "He's real…" he whispered as he found the strong beating of Romano's heart. Another note was laid on the bedside table. 'And he's here to stay' was all it said.

Veneziano let the tears he had been holding in fall as he tried to shake his brother awake, "Lovi… Lovi, wake up p-please." the italian begged. The bright olive eyes that he missed so much finally opened.

Romano looked around confused, wasn't he dead? This wasn't his graveyard. Veneziano threw his arms around his shorter brother crying into his shoulder, "You're back!"

Romano hugged back, finally understanding the situation. He let his own tears fall as he cried back, "I'm back…"

Veneziano sat next to his brother on the bed and pulled him close as he laid on the bed. He wasn't going to let go ever again. Veneziano smashed his lips on his brothers and silently thanked God that he had sound proof walls because he wasn't going to miss this opportunity to claim his Romano once again after so long.

Germany and Japan didn't even here Romano's moans and Veneziano's groans at all that night.

~(O.O)~

Germany and Japan sat at the dining table as Veneziano cooked pasta with the brightest smile they had ever seen on him. Why was he so happy this morning? Veneziano placed the food on the table, plating it on four different plates.

"Do you have another guest over, Italy?" Germany asked as he started to eat the pasta.

Veneziano was about to answer when Romano walked in and sat down next to his brother, "I live here, idiota."

"Lovi~!" Veneziano whined, "That's not nice!"

"I don't care!"

WHO IS HE?!

[END]


	8. First Burn

[ **I don't own hetalia or the song 'first burn']**

 _ **[I got bored]**_

First Burn

Fem!England x France (Julia Harriman)/ Fem!Romano x Spain (Rachelle Ann Go)/ Fem!Norway x Denmark (Lexi Lawson)/ Fem!Austria x Prussia (Arianna Afsar)/ Fem!China x Japan (Shoba Narayan)

.

Mathias walked into the room that he shared with his Norwegian wife, head down and eyes clouded with guilt. Nova's normally dull expression was changed to one of anger. She wore a plain white, long sleeved nightgown that went to about mid thigh and her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with an elegant purple ribbon. She stood in the light of the fireplace holding a piece of paper tightly.

"I saved every letter you wrote me," Nova turned her back to Mathias, the warmth of the fire shining in her face, "from the moment I saw you I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine…" The tears she was trying to hold back started to fall on the pamphlet she held.

Mathias was ashamed in himself.

.

Alice turned and walked towards Francis, who stood in the middle of their room, gripping the paper. Her hair flowed behind her, "Do you know what Allistair said when I told him what you'd done? He said…"

.

Both Alice and Chun-Yan slapped their husbands in the face while speaking in unison, "'You have married an Icarus He has flown too close to the sun'"

.

"Don't!" Lovina exclaimed stepping away from Antonio's hand that reached to cup her face. She glared, "Take another step in my direction, I can't be trusted around you!" She walked across the room back towards that fireplace, "Don't think you can talk your way into my arms!"

.

Gilbert watched helplessly as Sophia opened a small box sitting above the fireplace and picked out most of the letters that laid inside, "I'm burning the letters you wrote me, you can stand over there if you want." Her expression was bitter as she threw multiple letters into the flames, her brunette hair catching the orange glow, "I don't know who you are. I have so much to learn. I'm re-reading your letters and watching them burn."

Gilbert let tears fall.

.

Nova and Lovina watched the burning paper as their husbands cried behind them, "I'm watching them burn…"

.

Chun-Yan turned to Kiku - who held his burning cheek - as her buns fell into pigtails, "You published the letters she wrote to you! You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed! In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!" She screamed, enraged at his actions.

Kiku looked away, disgusted in himself.

.

Alice threw her hands up as tears fell from her angry green eyes, "Heaven forbid someone whisper,"

.

Sophia joined Alice in saying, "'He's part of some scheme!'"

.

Nova glared, "Your enemy whispers-"

.

All five girls shouted at once, "-so you have to scream!"

.

Sophia and Chun-Yan turned from Gilbert and Kiku, "I know about whispers…"

.

Lovina gave a bitter smirk, "I see how you look at my sister." Antonio opened his mouth to reply but was cut off, "Don't!" the Italian screamed once again, "I'm not naive! I have seen women around you. Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms! All your charms!" she sobbed.

.

All women turned from the males, walking closer to the burning letters, "I'm erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how I reacted when you broke my heart…" they looked above the fireplace where a family portrait was hung, "You have thrown it all away. Stand back, watch it burn. Just watch it all burn."

.

Alice suddenly turned, burning with anger, "And when the time comes-!"

.

Chun-Yan gestured to the door where three figures were standing, "-explain to the children-"

.

"-the pain and embarrassment-" Sophia thrusted a finger into Gilbert's chest, pushing him back a step.

.

Nova clenched her fists, "-you put their mother through-"

.

Lovina snarled, "-when will you learn-"

.

The girls were hysterical now as they screamed, "-that they are your legacy?! We are you legacy!" They stalked up to their husbands, causing the males to walk backwards into a wall, "If you thought you were mine! Don't!" With one final slap, Alice, Chun-Yan, Sophia, Nova and Lovina walked out of the room, seething in anger as they took their children away from their father. Getting into their car's, they left.

.

Mathias cried on his knees, watching his mistakes burn in the fireplace.

Francis slammed his head against a wall in anger, how could he have done this?

Antonio slid down the wall, covering his face in shame.

Kiku stared at the door, silently pleading his love to come back.

Gilbert sat on the bed, thinking over everything that had happened.

Their families would never be the same again.

[END…?]


	9. France Fucked Up

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[I saw a review from 'Elsa' on my other book and decided this would be fun! But I didn't want to explain the gory stuff but if someone else does, link it in a review! I get uncomfortable when writing gore. Anyways, make sure to review and enjoy the protectiveness!]**_

Norway held the crying England in his arms, rocking him back and forth to calm him down. Norway's face was murderous. He was going to kill France, painfully and slowly. That promise of cutting of his manhood was starting to sound very appealing. His normally blank expression was changed into pure fury. He told France that if he fucked up there would be hell to pay, and did he listen?! NO! Stupid, motherfucking, perverted, piece of shit, coward...

Iceland and Denmark walked in and slowly started to back away when they saw Norway's glare. They liked living and didn't want to feel the wrath of the norwegian.

Once England fell asleep, Norway began his revenge plan. Picking up his phone, he dialed a number he knew very well, "Hello Scotland. I believe you should gather your other brothers and meet me and Romania at France's house…"

~(O.O)~

France quivered under the glares of the six men holding weapons. This wasn't good.

"You think you can hurt my brother?" Scotland hissed.

"How dare-" Ireland started.

North picked up, "-even try!"

Wales venomous glare was one of the most powerful he had ever seen, "No one hurts my twin, France."

Norway and Romania just growled.

"I'll tear your arms off after Wales chops off your fingers!"

"We'll take his legs."

"I'm chopping off your dick." Norway simply said, making Romania cackle.

Oh, how fun was France's screamed and begged for forgiveness while blood was splattered everywhere. The evil laughs echoed around the walls of the posh nations mansion. All that the group promised to do was done so they walked away. France took six whole months to regenerate fully and he still felt the trauma every time he saw one of them and would run away crying.

But it was his fault anyway.

~(O.O)~

Norway and Romania cuddled with the sleeping England who kept whimpering in Norway's bed. They weren't going to let someone hurt their best friend ever again. Poor England was going to be babied for the rest of his life not only by his brothers, but his best friends too. But that wasn't too bad. At least he would know they cared. England snuggled closer in their embrace with a slight smile.

The sight of the magic trio cuddling in Norway's bed in the morning caused Iceland to take a picture while trying to hide his blush.

Now he can sell it to Japan and Hungary and make millions!

[END]


	10. The End

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[...I don't actually have anything to say... enjoy?]**_

The end has come, that they knew. The entire world was falling apart, literally being ripped to shreds by the viscous shaking of the violent earthquakes around every faultline, causing large tsunami's to sweep across islands, already killing millions. Volcanoes exploded, landslide fell, harsh winds blew and cities crumbled. The personifications knew the time had come and - in all honesty - they were ready to leave. It was the first day of the year 5000 and most nations had faded already. Sadness seemed to only hold onto the survivors of now, but everyone of them were happy to meet the end. They could see everyone again.

New Zealand mused over his years of life, his sickly face showed faint amusement. Due to water levels rising, the people of New Zealand moved further inland where they were higher above sea level. The rapid deterioration of his country caused a toll to his body and there was nobody there to help him, but it was fine. Every personification decided to stay in their own lands for the last night of life, but once the sunrise came, they were ready.

The first rays of sunshine raised, and New Zealand sat up. The sun marked the burning of the land and once it was done, not even ashes will remain. New Zealand laughed weakly and leaned against a lone wall in Gisborn where the sun would hit the world first, first to die in the apocalypse, how lovely. The orange flames darkened into a blood red and New Zealand could feel the air heat. He looked up at the warmly coloured sky and grinned,

"So be it, then."

FLASH!

.

Australia saw smoke rising in the east, where New Zealand was. A bright red emerged and Australia sighed,

"See ya on the other side, mate."

.

China leaned back and wondered how he lasted so long. He was from ancient times when even the Roman Empire was still alive and managed to outlive even the some of the younger nations. He couldn't believe how long it'd been. He reached a hand to the red light accepting what was to come,

"I'm too old for this, aru~"

.

Veneziano laid on what was left of the streets of Rome, clutching Romano tightly to his chest. Romano was barely alive due to the destruction caused by the earthquakes and Veneziano wasn't much better due to the sinking of Venice, but both held out so they could watch the end together. Flames danced across the sky and the two cuddled closer,

"Ve~ It's so pretty…"

"Hm…"

.

Austria limped down the streets and dropped next to a gravestone, glasses long forgotten. He chuckled at the oncoming doom. He rasped,

"I'm surprised I lasted longer than you, Prussia. When I'm on the other side, I'm going to rub it in your face."

.

Iceland looked up at the everlasting dark cloud that closely followed the deadly sun. As he stroked his puffin he wondered how his brother was doing. Norway had faded over 1500 years ago due to his land unexpectedly falling apart. He couldn't wait to see him again. So, with a smile, he spoke to the sky,

"Get it over with…"

.

Scotland fell into the dried grass where he would spend time with his brothers when they were younger. He missed them, so much. England and Ireland had died in 2907 when the water had risen to high, drowning them. Northern Ireland lasted another year before he finally let go. Wales had lasted much longer, until only a decade before this day, before finally fading as nobody stayed to take care of his economy.

Scotland was lonely, yes, but he was relieved. He could see his parents and brothers' again. His green eyes glared at the angry red ball in the sky,

"Took you long enough."

.

America stood at the highest place left in his country as he watched the black cloud roll closer. The air around him was warm and it was amazing how he still managed to stand. He kept his hands place in his pockets and sighed and grinned wildly,

"I'll be the hero in the next life, for sure!"

.

The sun spun, closing in on itself before it violent exploded. The end had come and gone. The personifications opened their eyes to find their loved ones staring at them in a green field. The end had truely come.


	11. July 4th!

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[Happy 4th of July, America! Also**_ _ **sasunaru13**_ _ **requested some RusAme so here you go. I'm sorry if this isn't that great, I'm trying to write with a bigger range of character's other than the one's I'm comfortable with. Enjoy~]**_

Russia cuddled up to America's sleeping form beside him, "Wake up, love~" America shifted but remained asleep. Russia chuckled, "Guess what day it is."

"Mmm… Wednesday?"

Russia blinked, "Well, yes. But that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

America turned over to face his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, "Then what was?" he asked sleepily.

Russia smiled, "July 4th." he spoke simply.

America shot up, a childish like grin spreading across his face as his eyes lit up with glee, "MY BIRTHDAY!" he squealed, causing Russia to laugh and nod.

America gets out of bed and rushes downstairs with Russia following behind him. On the table sat various gifts from other countries. Russia started on breakfast while America opened his presents. Only a small box sat on the table by the time Russia had placed the pancakes on the table. America stared at it curiously and grabbed it, lifting the lid off the small container. He gasped at the sight of a diamond laid on a golden ring. Russia got out of his chair and on one knee, holding America's hand in his.

"Become one with me?"

Tears of happiness started to fall from the sparkling blue eyes as the smiling American whispered one phrase,

"Of course."

.

.

.

.

.

"YAY!"

Various nations popped out of random place around the room and threw around confetti. Alfred laughed and pulled Ivan down in a sweet kiss.

"Best birthday present ever."

 _[END]_


	12. Kirkland Cuddles

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[Guess which dumbass managed to get them self another throat infection. ME! This is the second time in only four months. Such a pain. But anyway, this was a request from a guest that wanted some fluff between England and his brothers. I don't really see Sealand hanging out with the older Kirkland's, I really see him staying with Sweden and Finland most of the time. Also, news in New Zealand is hilarious. XD "In all honesty, nobody expected England to get this far in the first place anyway" I shit you not, this is what they said when England lost. Enjoy~]**_

Wales groaned as a weight was placed on his chest but opened his eyes when he heard the cherry voice of his twin, "Come on, Dyl! It's raining and I'm bored!" Wales chuckled and sat up, causing England to fall into his lap and whine.

Wales grinned, "Let's get the Irelands and piss off Scott then." England let an identical smile cross his normally moody face. The two scrambled out of the room and down towards Northern Ireland's room, throwing the door open and pouncing on the figure sleeping in the bed. They whined, causing the older nation to laugh. North agreed to what the two wanted to do and helped them wake up Ireland.

The three youngest jumped on Ireland's bed, scaring the shit out of him while he fell out of bed. Ireland shouted in horror as the others grabbed him and dragged him to their eldest brothers room. Ireland managed to wake himself up enough to become aware of their plan. He grinned as they all slowly opened the door and tiptoed into the dark room. The group of siblings crept closer.

And closer.

Closer…

Scotland screamed as all four of his younger siblings flopped onto him and groaned as they climbed into his blankets and cuddled up to him. He let out a snort when they all whined for attention. Letting his eyes finally open, he smirked down at the four pairs of green eyes taunting him, "What do you little shits want so early in the morning?"

The two sets of twins just giggled childishly and cuddled closer to the eldest of the family. Scotland rolled his eyes and got comfortable with all of his brothers in his large bed, said brothers following his example. Not long after, all Kirkland's had fallen back to sleep, sun shining through the cracks in the curtains and onto the dogpile of nations.

From the end of the bed, Britannia smiled. She stood and walked out of the room, closing the door as she disappeared into the light of the morning sunrise. They were fine without knowing how much she watched over them, after all, she made them and so they shared her stubbornness. They would try to shake her off like the children the would act like sometimes.

A little golden fairy giggled and went off to tell the unicorn in the forest of the scene she just witnessed, sometimes the Kirkland's could be such a handful to watch over, other times it was fun.


	13. Peaceful

[ **I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[So, I thought that I would write something calm for once, so here it is! To**_ that one art kid _ **, yes that next chapter will be overprotective!Kirkland Brothers. With that said, enjoy~]**_

Prussia held the little blonde boy closer to his chest, rocking him back and forth. Germany sniffed and cuddled closer to the older nation as he wiped his eyes. Prussia smiled softly and hummed a tune to sooth the younger from his nightmare. When the baby nation finally fell back to sleep, Prussia gently laid him back in bed and pulled to covers over the small body while placing a kiss on his forehead. Germany smiled as he slept.

As Prussia left his younger brothers room, he ran into Austria who held two sleeping teenagers in his arms. The austrians eyes begged Prussia to take one. The albino chuckled and held out his hands, taking the elder teen. Romano shifted as he was moved but didn't wake up. Austria sighed in relief and adjusted his hold on Veneziano, looking up at his friend (lover), "Come on. There room is just down the hallway." he spoke softly as he breezed past the taller male. Prussia grinned as he followed being careful not to disturbed the feisty twins slumber.

The two walked into the room and placed the twin italians on the large bed. They moved at the same time, grabbing onto whatever part they could of each other. The two smiled and walked out of the room, retracing their steps. Once at the top of the stairs, they passed France who held England in his arms. The brit was sleeping while holding 10 year old America and Canada. America was also asleep but Canada was still looking around as France walked. France greeted the two quietly, "I think we will turn in now. It is late." Austria and Prussia nodded and bid the frenchman goodnight, carrying on down the stairs.

France walked down the hallway that held the rooms for all the children. He opened the very last door and placed England down on the rocking chair, taking both Canada and America out of his arms. Canada yawned and rubbed his watery eyes, looking up at his father. France smiled down at him and placed America in the first bed. He laid the covers over the sleeping child and kissed his head. Next, he place Canada in the opposite bed. Pulling the covers over him, France began to hum and stroke the blonde hair. Canada smiled and soon fell asleep as a kiss was placed on his head.

France smiled and walked over to his lover to pick him up. England wrapped his arms around the other and opened his eyes, only for them to fall again. France kissed the shorters cheek and carried him out of the room. He walked up the next set of stairs and into the first room. Shedding both England and himself of their shoes and coats, he fell into bed, closing his eyes.

~(O.O)~

Once Austria and Prussia made it back downstairs they looked out onto the tired nations. Spain had fallen asleep on the couch a while ago, that's why Austria has taken both italians. A 17 year old Denmark held a 15 year old Norway and a 5 year old Iceland on a large chair by the fire. Hungary and Belgium were chatting quietly in the kitchen as Netherlands drank some hot coffee at the dining room table, with Gilbird sat in his hair, sleeping peacefully. Prussia smiled at that.

Austria chuckled at the sight of China surrounded by all of his younger siblings. China himself was snoring as he laid on his stomach on the plush rug near Denmark, Norway and Iceland. The other asians were flopped on top of him in a dogpile like manner. Even Japan had strewn himself across the older nation.

Prussia sat down on the only unoccupied couch left and pulled Austria down with him, hugging the shorter males waist. Austria decided it was too late to argue with the prussian and just relaxed. Soon, the couple fell asleep hugging each other close. Hungary and Belgium giggled a little at the sight, causing Netherlands to roll his eyes at the two.

~(O.O)~

Back upstairs, Ukraine smiled down at her younger siblings as both cuddled closer to her sides. They were all in one large bed with Ukraine in the middle of Russia and Belarus. The eldest ran her fingers gently through their hair. Belarus stirred and clutched the other closer, causing Ukraine to giggle and hug the two closer.

~(O.O)~

In the next room over, Switzerland let Liechtenstein hold him in her sleep. He even let himself smile and hold her as well. He liked this, peacefulness. It was nice. There was no yelling, no screaming, no arguments, or cussing, or anything. Just… Peace.

~(O.O)~

Outside, Scotland was having a smoke. He leaned against the wall of the house and looked up at the moon. It was full and bright tonight. The scot let out a sighed laugh, "What is going to happen now, mum? This just seems like the calm before the storm…"

 _Oh, how right you were, Scotland._ Britannia glowed from up in the tree and smiled sadly at her eldest son, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

~(O.O)~

This night was one of the few times nations could be peaceful with each other. It was amazing. It was rare for so many nations to be in the same house together yet not argue. It was nice.

.

.

.

.

 _Even if they knew it wouldn't last long…_


	14. Overprotective Brothers!

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[Here is the request of Overprotective!UK Brothers. Also at the end is my quick version of how I see the Kirkland's. If you don't like it like I've done it, TOO BAD! Any other ideas? Enjoy~]**_

Scotland glared at France, daring him to come closer to his family. France shivered and backed away, deciding to talk to England later. Why did all of the British Isles have to come to this meeting? He could already tell that this was going to be a looooong meeting.

England looked around confused. Usually France runs up to him to start a fight with him as soon as he gets here. Wales smiled and dragged his twin into a conversation, distracting England from his thoughts. Scotland smirked at his success and followed the blonde twins with Ireland and North giggling behind him.

America came in the room with a shout, running to jump on England. He was blocked by Ireland who hissed in his ear, "Best stay away from my baby brother, America." the younger nation gulped and backed off, sitting down next to Canada who was secretly amused.

England, again confused, looked around the room when Scotland pulled him into his side, cooing over him. England whined and tried to escape from his oldest brother.

China stomped over to the British Isles siblings, ready to go off at England for heaven knows what, when he was intercepted by Wales. The blonde smiled threateningly at the oldest living nation, causing him to slowly back away. Wales smiled changed into an innocent one as China sat down next to Japan.

Turkey snorted from his seat, "England's so damn oblivious to his brothers keeping everyone away from him. What an idiot." Greece backed away from Turkey, deciding he liked living too much to continue their fight.

Northern Ireland, the only one who heard Turkey, walked over with a dark look, "What did you just call my brother?"

Turkey smirked, "You heard me, he's an idiot!"

North returned the smirk as Ireland stood up and walked over with a dark looking Scotland. Wales grinned sweetly at his twin and dragged him out, saying that they should get some tea together before the meeting started. Turkey paled as the oldest three Kirklands walked over and looked at Greece for help.

"You're on your own." Greece fled to talk to Japan, cuddling a cat close to his body for comfort.

The betrayed turk tried to run as the Kirkland's leaped at him. They caught him and beat the shit out of him as the other nations just watched.

~(O.O)~

Later, England listened to Turkey babble on about how his big brothers were monsters. It was lunch break and Wales, North, Ireland and Scotland had gone to get food, leaving England to chat with Norway and Romania. Leaving his conversation, England stalked over to Turkey who caught sight of his deadly expression and paled. England then proceeded to beat the shit out of the already injured nation.

Poor guy.

[END]

 **(How I see the Kirkland's)**

 **[Bigger version coming out later]**

Scotland:

Alistair Kirkland

Oldest Brother

Red hair/green eyes

Republic of Ireland / Ireland:

Patrick Kirkland (Yes! He is a Kirkland! My story, my rules!)

Second Oldest

Ginger hair/green eyes

Northern Ireland / North:

Seamus Kirkland

Middle Child (I know he should be the youngest but this is how it's gonna be)

Ginger hair/green eyes

Slightly shorter than Ireland

Wales:

Dylan Kirkland

Second Youngest

Blonde hair/green eyes

Slightly taller than England

England:

Arthur Kirkland

You know the rest!


	15. Mt Vesuvius Eruption, 79 AD

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[I saw the request and couldn't help myself. More requests are always welcome, enjoy~]**_

Romano froze, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach. His large eyes opened wide as his mouth gaped open. He clenched his tiny hands into fists while his body fell to the ground of his home. He glanced out the window, Mount Vesuvius in his view. He drew in a shaky breath before pushing his body off the ground. The child stumbled around before dragging himself out of the hallway. His stomach tightened as pain surged through his body and Romano screamed. The pitched sound echoed through the house as the ground rumbled and magma spewed from the mountain, racing down towards Pompeii.

Romano's pain filled scream reached the ears of his grandfather, Rome. Rome's head snapped in his eldest grandsons direction before rushing over to his collapsed body. Rome felt the pain of his people starting to die but continued on, picking Romano up carefully and rushing out of the house. It wasn't safe here, they'd have to leave.

Romano cried out again, clutching Rome's clothing. Rome felt his eyes burn with tears at the sight of his grandson as he got into the carriage. But he felt panic sink in when he could feel blood dripping off of Romano. They started moving, rushing away from the burning city as fast as they could.

Rome looked down at Romano, noticing the gaping wound on his stomach. He rushed to rip off his red cloak and tearing it in half. He rapped one around the child and pressed the other down on his wound, holding him close with tears blinding his eyes.

Romano weakly glanced up at the elder, whimpering and pressing closer to his grandfather's chest while crying out in pain. Rome held him tighter. Romano tried to relax, closing his eyes only to have them snap open as he let out a blood curdling scream. Rome sobbed along side Romano, wishing for the pain to leave the young boys face. His own body hurt as he felt the deaths of his people, but it nothing to what Romano was feeling. Rome's eyes widened in realisation.

Romano might not survive this.

~(O.O)~

Veneziano paced around his room, small body looking more and more distressed by the second. Vesuvius had erupted, Pompeii was burning and nobody knew anything of his fratello and Nonno! He may be physically a child but he was mentally older than everyone in this country, he didn't appreciate being left out.

His bedroom door slammed open as a brunette maid huffed out, "There has been news!"

Veneziano brightened and rushed over to the maid. At least _someone_ was going to tell him something, "What?!" Veneziano was normally a lot more polite but the stress was starting to get to him.

The young maid explained, "After the eruption, your grandfather and brother left immediately and have arrived here. I was sent to get you while another maid has gone to get a medic."

Veneziano's eyes widened. _Please let them be okay._

The two rushed out, the maid leading the small nation down the corridors. Rushing into a room, they saw various medics rushing around the bed while Rome sat in a chair in the far corner of the room, "Nonno!" Rome's head snapped up and he opened his arms up to his younger grandson. Veneziano ran up to him, being lifted up to Rome's lap, "Where's fratello?"

Rome silently turned his gaze to the large bed. Veneziano looked over too, catching a glimpse of the bloodied body. He felt tear fall down his face at the sight of his injured brother. He looked dead. Rome ran his fingers through Veneziano's hair soothingly, "Shh. You're brother is strong, he'll make it through."

Veneziano sniffed pitifully, "Ve~" he sighed, leaning against Rome.

The two watched for hours as the medics rushed around Romano. At some point, they had fallen asleep. The same maid who brought Veneziano in - Charisma was her name _(I couldn't think of a name so I just used mine XD)_ \- didn't have the heart to wake them up when the medics had finished, so she carefully wrote down what they said and thanked them, showing them the way out after providing them dinner and throwing a blanket over the sleeping personifications.

All through the night, Charisma took care of Romano's lasting fever as the instructions had told her while instructing the other maids on what they should do. While she was wiping down Romano and changing his bandages at around three in the morning, Rome opened his eyes. After adjusting to the faint light of the lanterns, he watched the head maid as she cleaned up around the room. He shifted the sleeping Veneziano in his arms and stretched while he yawned.

Charisma glanced over at the empire, "There is some snacks and water on the table next to you, Signore Vargas."

Rome glanced next to him, "Thank you, Miss Charisma. You may go to bed. I shall take care of things now." Charisma bowed politely and walked away, only to be stopped at the door, "And also," Rome began, "you have tomorrow off. Rest." Charisma let a tired laugh pass through her as she walked out with a wave.

Rome smiled, best maid he has ever had. Lifting Veneziano up, he walked over to the bed and placed the brothers next to each other. Veneziano reached over unconsciously to grasp Romano's hand. Rome chuckled, moving back over to the table filled with various snacks and a large pitcher of iced water. He filled a cup and gulped it down before he started eating.

Romano had made it.

~(O.O)~

Morning came a week later and Romano was woken by giggling. Opening his eyes, he weakly turned to see a maid playing with his brother. The blue eyed lady glanced over to him and gave a relieved smile. Veneziano turned as well, "Ve~!" he ran over to his still weak brother and jumped onto the bed to hug him, "You're awake!"

Romano grunted and coughed. Charisma walked over and helped him drink a tall glass of water, "Your grandfather should be back soon, Signore Lovino." Romano's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head in Veneziano's lap. Charisma giggled and left the twins alone.

Soon enough, Rome rushed in and sat next to Romano, who opened his eyes and looked up at the elder. Rome smiled gently and stroked the child's hair. Romano weakly smiled and fell asleep again.

 _[END]_


	16. Nyo HetaOni: The End

**[I don't own hetalia or hetaoni]**

 _ **[Imma just put this here... Goodnight!]**_

A cough sounded through the bloodied room as a figure dragged itself inside. Struggling, they slammed the large door shut and turned to the only other in the safe room, "Sorella?" the figure whispered, lifting her heavy head. The other female walked closer, collapsing next to the older girl. Italia Veneziano lifted Italia Romano's head off the cold ground and leaned it against her large chest.

"Si, Roma, it's me." though she was quiet, Veneziano's voice still echoed through the room, "I'm _so_ sorry, sorella."

Romano chuckled quietly, trailing into and weak cough, "You did your best, Feli."

Veneziano's eyes watered and her voice cracked, "But it wasn't enough…"

Romano's eyes dropped slightly as she leaned into Veneziano's chest while she coughed, blood spilling onto the other. Romano only smiled at the younger one before hugging her and letting her eyes finally shut, breathing out one last time. Veneziano sobbed as she stroked her dead sister's matted hair. Left with only herself and a choice as she slowly started to lose blood.

 _Game Over._

 _New time loop?_

 _Yes_

 _No_

 _ **Yes**_

 _No_

"Take us back."

~(O.O)~

"It's all the same! Not matter what I do!" Veneziano screamed as she held the dying body of her sister once again.

"Shh, Feli." Romano weakly raise a hand to rest against Veneziano's tear stained face, "You tried."

Veneziano's tears fell onto Romano's pale face, the wound on her stomach matching the one on her sister. "I can't do it anymore, sorella." she cried.

"Then don't." Romano whispered, her eyes closing slightly.

Veneziano's eyes widened. How many loops had they been through? 100? 500? 1000 or more? She just kept trying and trying. She never thought to just give up. Should she? But wouldn't everything have been for nothing then?

"Don't think about it, Feli," Romano's voice brought her from her thoughts, "you've been through enough. Know when to… to give up. Time to… go." Romano panted.

Veneziano made up her mind. She leaned against the wall and pulled her near-dead sister up, leaning her against Veneziano's body. They hugged each other close. In her final moments, she saw,

 _Game Over._

 _New time loop?_

 _Yes_

 _No_

 _Yes_

 _ **No**_

Veneziano died with a smile, hugging Romano tightly. Romano smiled and nuzzled weakly into her other half, quickly dying as well.

 _Sometimes, you don't get a 'happy' ending with everyone alive. At least they didn't die alone…_

 _[END]_


End file.
